


Joseph\ Sins of The Flesh

by regishel



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament), Historical RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Abstinence, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Arranged Marriage, Bible Speak, Brothers, Death from Old Age, False Accusations, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage of Convenience, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Potiphar, Prophetic Dreams, Religious Character(s), Religious Trigger Warning, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21813466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regishel/pseuds/regishel
Summary: A lifelong friendship of love, respect, endurance and acceptance.Joseph had been a slave for meny years, long before he ever met Potiphar, Joseph's Unwavering believe in God, his father's teachings and stubbornness drove him up the ranks, but his friendship with Potiphar also gave him an enemy that almost lost him his life.
Relationships: Potifar | Potiphar/Yosef | Joseph
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Joseph\ Sins of The Flesh

**Author's Note:**

> Religious Trigger Warning.  
> This is a reimagining of 37, 39, 41, 34, 45, 47 and 50, but it will mention what happened in Genesis 34 (NIV) with Dinah and Shechem in my chapter 2, but not in any macabre way.
> 
> This is an RPF, not Facts and should never be considered as Facts.  
> The Bible is an amazing story that originate from tidbits of real facts, combined into one everlasting work and as such this Fictional Story was not made with any Malice intent.  
> I consider myself a Christian, but If anyone feels easily offended, then this is your warning, I will be changing things.

Joseph was young, beautiful, but hard working.  
His hands and feet were bruised even before Potiphar bought him as a slave  
But Joseph never complained and when the local kids came to play near him, he would smile towards them.  
And so it was that Potiphar would watch Joseph from afar  
when he was free from his shackles of work as the Pharaoh’s official Guards Captain or entertaining political guests at his home.  
Amazed by the young man, Joseph, his working sprite and kindness  
So different to the other slaves, as though he was of noble kin.  
But on one of these days Joseph was no where to be seen, so Potiphar looked for him and found him he did,  
hiding from the burning sun behind a tree.  
Angry at his disobedience Potiphar did plan a fitting punishment, until he saw Joseph writing in the sand.  
It made him stand still and stare, for he did not expect a slave to have the skill of writing  
and so he let Joseph stay and sure enough it did not take long for Joseph to walk out in the sun to work silently as he did.  
and so Potiphar went to see what Joseph had writen in the sand.  
It was in fact a rough outline of how best to delegate the work force, to better the jobs of the slaves and as it was, also faster.  
Potiphar was very impressed, but too proud to thank Joseph, so he used Joseph's ideas without saying so to Joseph,  
But he did see a small smile creep up on Joseph's face when Potiphar announced the changes to all.

Potiphar was now vary interested in knowing more of his slaves past,  
so the next day he called for Joseph to came inside his house,  
as Potiphar sat on his finest embroidery, he looked down on Joseph and spoke  
"You have been my slave for a very long time Joseph and yet I did not know you could write."  
Joseph sat on his knees and looked down on the ground as he spoke.  
"I do not like to speak when I am not spoken to, my lord."  
Potiphar smiled at this, before he rose off his chair and looked out of his window.  
"Where do you came from my slave?"  
"From the land of Canaan in the East, sire."  
"Hmm" said Potiphar thoughtfully.  
"Tell me Joseph, how did you come to be a slave?"  
And at that moment did Joseph look upon Potiphar with surprise in his eyes, before looking down again in shame.  
"My Brothers sold me, my lord."  
"And I expect they had their reason?" said Potiphar thoughtfully.  
"Yes my Lord they did, they did not like how our father loved me more, the youngest of 11."  
"And I suppose you'd like revenge one day?" Asked Potiphar absently while looking out his window.  
"No Sire."  
Now this surprised Potiphar and he looked on towards Joseph in disbelief.  
"Why not?" said Potiphar very interested in the young mans answer.  
"God teaches us forgiveness and love, not revenge."  
And so Potiphar looked away again, but spoke. "You are a Jew, are you not?" "Yes, my lord." Of course he had heard strange things about the jews, but never had he met a jew.  
A few moments of silence claimed the room before Potiphar spoke again  
"tell me Joseph of Canaan what would you say to becoming my Foreman?"  
"If that is your wish, I would be very honored, my lord."  
"Then it is as I say, now you are not a mere slave, but my Foreman.  
Begon and do your work."  
Potiphar snapt his fingers and Joseph walked back towards the other slaves,  
while Potiphar stod still in thought of this saintly man who had been betrayed by his on blood.

And so it was  
that Potiphar with Joseph would speak for hours a day, about new ways to build structures and even politics.  
And they became great friends.  
It came to pass that Zuleikha, Potiphar's wife would judge this friendship.  
"Why are you talking so much with a slave, you can not honestly regard him as your friend? As he is, but a slave."  
"Do not speak woman, you know not what you speak, Joseph knows more of important things than you could ever know."  
Zuleikha was an intensely proud woman and did not take muckery of any kind.  
"Speak that way ones more and I will not lay with you and you will know only silence, while I find whoever I choose to lay with."  
"You can lay with whom ever you choose, you wicked whore!"  
Said Potiphar while working an a piece of papyrus paper completely disregarding the conversation.  
"How dear you speak to me, your wife like this! I should never have agreed with our families union."  
And so she stormed off.  
Days became weeks, and weeks became month and Zuleikha would not speak a word to Potiphar,  
but he did not care as their marriage was not built on love, but of convenience.  
And so she started to speak with Joseph, not from a kind heartedness, but to punish Potiphar.  
And she would make sure to touch him and make jokes they could laugh at, so Potiphar would be Jealousy,  
And jealousy Potiphar became, but not of Zuleikha, but of Joseph.  
One day he had enough and made Joseph come to him.  
Not knowing what he was summoned for, Joseph became scared,  
As Potiphar set on his embroidery ones more, Joseph was asked to set with him.  
"Do you know, why I married Zuleikha?" He asked Joseph  
but Joseph sat silent, waiting for Potiphar to answer it himself.  
"My family needed the political union, that her family could provide."  
"That I am sad to hear for both your sacks, She is a beautiful woman." Said Joseph truthfully.  
Potiphar's heart started it's chaotic dance, as he tried to find the right words to explain his discomfort.  
"You say she is a beautiful woman, but you would not betray me with her?"  
"She is a married woman and even if she was not I would not betray you, Potiphar"  
said Joseph and paused for a moment, but continued.  
"I am not blind I know of her whims and I know she does not care for you, as I care for you."  
Potiphar looked at Joseph as he asked carefully.  
"And how do you care for me?"  
Joseph looked down for a second, but smiled.  
"I care for you in the ways most men care for their women and I know you feel the same."  
Potiphar moved closer and was about to kiss Joseph, but was stopped at the last moment by Joseph.  
"Being born deferent as we are, is not a sin, but not controlling one's animalistic urges, is a sin."  
Potiphar was about to argue this statement, but Joseph continued.  
"You are married Potiphar, you made an oath on to God to be with her and only her, for the rest of your life.  
And I cannot betray God, as you should not betray God."  
Joseph looked away and swallowed, before looking back, to continue.  
"My feelings a strong, but not as strong as my love of God."  
Potiphar took Joseph's hand in his and looked into Joseph's eyes without saying a word.  
Potiphar wanted in his rush to share everything with Joseph,  
his only wish was for them to run far away from it all.  
but Potiphar knew very will what Joseph would have said to his proposal, so he kept silent.  
his love for God knew no bounds and nothing Potiphar could say would ever convince Joseph otherwise.  
He had to be content with the fact that Joseph was in his life and that they loved each other and respected each other.  
And so it was, now with the knowledge of Joseph's feelings  
he was not scared of Zuleikha's advances onto Joseph and that just made Zuleikha more angry.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> Next  
> ☆Chapter 2 will be called "Revenge of Potiphar's Wife"  
> and will be a reimagining of last half of Genesis 39 and then Genesis 41, 45, 47 and 50.


End file.
